I Love You
by Yohna
Summary: Yoh wants to tell Anna his feelings, how will he do that? One-shot Maybe! YohXAnna forever! Short!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

I Love You 

Yoh Asakura a 15-year old teenager sat on his study table as he fiddled with his pen. He was actually working on a short speech on how to tell Anna his true feelings for her. He sighed and looked out of the window it is a really beautiful day the scent of the fresh air entered his room and he enjoyed it for a while.

"Okay now what will I do? I don't know how to begin!" Yoh said as tapped the table with his pen.

"Oh yeah! I will ask Horo and Ren! They succeeded with Tamao and Pirica!" said Yoh as he ran out of his room and towards the telephone.

"Okay I guess I'll call Horo first." Yoh said

"Hello? Is Horo there?" asked Yoh

"Oh Yoh brother is at Renny's house he said he'll eat there. That big brother of mine doesn't have an ounce of shame left in him I'm glad Ren doesn't mind. You can call him at Ren's house." Said Pirica happily

"Oh okay thanks Pirica!" said Yoh

"Let's call Ren," murmured Yoh as he dialed the numbers

"Hello this is the Tao residence who is calling?" asked an irritated voice on the line

"Hello? Ren! I'm coming over there tell Horo to stay there." Said Yoh

"Okay but get in here fast okay I don't like waiting." Ren said as he hung up

"Gee I need to tell Anna... I wonder where she is," said Yoh as he walked on the backyard to find Anna. He saw Anna picking a rose and gently taking it's thorns off, Yoh just stared at her then quickly shook his head.

"Uhh Anna I need to go at Ren's place." Said Yoh

"Sure go ahead." Said Anna not even paying a glance at Yoh

"Okay I'll be back later!" said Yoh as he ran off.

Anna's POV

"He's gone already,"

"When it comes to his friends he is quite fast but to me,"

"Does he really love me or he is forced because of the engagement?"

"I don't know how to react if he tells me that he wants to break the engagement."

"I guess I'll wait until he tells me about it later or maybe on the next days I don't know when but I have a feeling he will tell me about it."

"It's not going to do me any good just thinking about it." Anna thought as she made her way inside the house to take a bath

"Gosh I forgot we have nothing to eat on dinner, now I'll have to do the shopping,"

After taking a shower Anna changed into her usual clothes and tied the bandana on her head. Then she walked outside and headed towards the grocery store.

Tao Mansion

"Hey guys!" greeted Yoh as he entered the living room where Ren and Horo was eating rice cakes

"Hey Yoh come on let's eat!" greeted Horo as he motioned for Yoh to join them

"No thanks I need to talk to you." Said Yoh as he sat on the sofa

"So what's this about?" asked Ren

"Did Amidamaru leave? Are you sick? You're going back to Izumo? You punched the teacher? Anna gave you extra chores? Your grandma is going to train you? Ryu and Lyserg are getting married?" asked Horo

"No, no and no! No one gave me extra chores, no one is sick, I didn't punch the teacher, Amidamaru didn't leave, I'm not going back to Izumo, My grandma is not going to train me and Ryu and Lyserg are definitely NOT getting married." Said Yoh seriously

"You're over exaggerating numbskull." Said Ren

"Well sorry now what is this about? You can ask ever-so-handsome-and-charming Horo about advice." Offered Horo

"Well you see it's about Anna I was thinking about... uh... confessing already," said Yoh a bit shyly

"You love her right?" asked Ren

"Of course with all my heart!" shouted Yoh

"Okay no need to shout it out loud!" said Horo

"So what's the problem? You love her and so?" asked Ren

"Yoh doesn't know how to confess right?" Horo said

"Well, sort of..." said Yoh

"That's easy man, just take her somewhere romantic then it will automatically come out of your mouth." Said Horo

"Yeah but where?" asked Yoh

"Let's see the CD shop is not a romantic place, you're not comfortable on the fancy restaurants, the park? Maybe but there are many people there and Anna doesn't like the crowds..." said Horo while thinking

"How about you do it at night?" Ren suggested

Horo looked at Ren in horror they didn't even realize Ren would say that.

"Not that you pervert! Take her to the hill where you see the stars." Said Ren as he glared at Horo

"Yeah Ren good idea! I'll be going now!" said Yoh as he skipped happily outside the mansion

"That is one crazy guy." Said Horo

"True." Agreed Ren as they resumed eating

"All I need to do now is take Anna to the hill then we go stargazing for a while then I'll confess!" said Yoh happily

"Master Yoh do you want me to ask the spirits there to leave for a while?" asked Amidamaru who just appeared beside him

"Oh yeah! Thanks Amidamaru!" said Yoh

"I hope you'll be able to do it later good luck Master!" said Amidamaru as he disappeared

Yoh was now walking happily when he saw Anna carrying the grocery bags and talking to a guy. Yoh quietly neared them and hid behind a wall to listen, he realized that the guy is their classmate Rei.

"What do you want?" Anna asked coldly

"Hey there Anita I just wanted to ask you if we could go on a date?" Rei asked

"You seem quite confident, what makes you think I'll go with you?" asked Anna

"Come on Anna I assure you that you will enjoy your time with me unlike spending time with that stupid Yoh Asakura who doesn't even spend time with you." Said Rei

"She wouldn't say yes would she? I know I don't spend much time with her but," thought Yoh but he chose to listen again since Anna started talking

"Yeah he doesn't spend time with me but I won't go with you. So just find other girls to make a fool of." Said Anna coldly

"You know that his friends are his first priority and not you!" said Rei

"I know and I don't care." Said Anna but to her surprise Rei grabbed her right wrist, which made her reward him a red hand mark on his face.

"Don't even think of touching me as if I'm your toy. You don't grab girls by the wrist just to talk to them right?" said Anna as she walked away.

"She didn't go with him! That bastard how dare he do that to Anna." Thought Yoh but he didn't come out

"I won't let you just walk away from me like that Anita." Murmured Rei but to his luck Yoh heard him.

"Don't ever think of bothering my fiancée again Rei." Said Yoh with a threatening voice as he glared at Rei who looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Okay, okay I won't bother her again just please don't hurt me." Rei pleaded

"Just go home already and don't go touching my girlfriend again okay?" said Yoh as he watched Rei ran away

Meanwhile at Asakura residence

It's been half an hour since Anna arrived she already finished cooking and now she is reading a book in the living room while waiting for Yoh.

"I'm home!" shouted Yoh as he went inside the kitchen

"Where's Anna?" he whispered

"Right here." Said Anna as she walked behind Yoh

"Ahh sorry." Said Yoh as he gave way to Anna

"Come on let's eat." Anna said

"Eat? But I haven't cooked anything yet." Said Yoh

"Are you stupid? Of course I cooked and it's up to you if you will eat it or not." Said Anna as she sat down to eat

"Sorry! Of course I'll eat!" said Yoh

"Wow it's delicious!" said Yoh as he ate the food in front of him quickly

"Good you can wash the plates after you eat. I'll watch TV." Said Anna

"Okay!" said Yoh as he resumed eating. Then after he ate he washed the plates and went straight towards the living room.

"Anna I'm done!" declared Yoh

"Go to sleep already." Said Anna

"But..."

"What?"

"Can we take a walk?" asked Yoh hopefully

"Huh? Sure." Said Anna as she stood up and turned the TV off

"Okay I'll get the jackets!" said Yoh happily and he ran off

"I think he's going to tell me about it now." Thought Anna

"Here Anna let me help you." Said Yoh as he held the jacket behind Anna. Anna slipped her arm inside the arm of the jacket and thanked Yoh.

"It's okay so shall we go?" asked Yoh as he took Anna's hand

Anna on the other hand didn't mind she actually likes it when Yoh holds her hand. Yoh has this certain warmness that she loved. They walked silently until they reached the hill.

"So we'll go stargazing?" asked Anna

"Well yeah." Said Yoh as he patted the space beside him and motioned for Anna to sit down.

Anna sat down and looked at the stars, she was mesmerized by their beauty that she didn't notice Yoh was staring at her.

"You know Anna," Yoh started

"Hmm?" Anna asked

Yoh moved closer to Anna without her noticing it.

"I love you." Yoh whispered behind her ear. Anna looked at him only causing their lips to meet tentatively. Anna was blushing as well as Yoh as they quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." Said Yoh

"Do you mean that Yoh?" Anna asked

"Well I sort of planned it, I planned of telling you how I feel Anna. I love you very much and I wanted to tell you." Said Yoh

"Yoh, I thought you don't like me because when I'm around you can't even enjoy the simple things that life offers," said Anna as tears rolled down her cheeks

Yoh pulled her close and embraced her. Anna buried her face on Yoh's chest and cried silently.

"No Anna I like you so much actually and I enjoy those simple things, those simple but happiest moments that you always stand by me. It makes me really happy knowing that you are always there to support me and somehow I didn't know that I'm in love with you." Said Yoh as he lifted Anna face and wiped her tears away.

"I love you so much Anna." Said Yoh

"Yoh I love you too, I was just afraid that you don't love me." Said Anna

"I love you very much Anna." Said Yoh as he leaned closer to Anna and kissed her softly on the lips as the stars twinkled above them. They love each other already without them noticing it but now a new beginning opens up before them and they won't forget this night, the night that gave them the courage to tell each other how they love each other.

Hello people! I'm planning on making another fic! For the meantime please read and review! I like this story too! Thanks to those who reviews Newcomer so sad it's finished already. Please read and review!!!


End file.
